Camp Konoha
by Princess-Pein
Summary: It's everyone last summer at Camp, Since they're 16. They've grown with each other wince they were little, how will the last summer be for them? With romance, adventure, comedy and drama, this last summer will be one they'll never forget.
1. Intro

**Hello all! This is my first tie writing fanfiction in a while, so my apologies if this first chapter is boring, but it'll get better chapter after chapter. Also, I'm looking for a RP partner, I do Oc's and multipara, if you're interested message me through the message center and we could work something out. Onto the story!**

All the counselors sat together in the main office, far too tiny for even 5 of them to fit, but all together there were 8 of them sitting in the wooden building, trying not to invade anyone else's personal space. A busty blond climbed on top of her desk and cleared her throat to get her counselors attention.

"Counselors! Our campers arrive at camp tomorrow and stay for four weeks. Please remember that most of them are returning campers, and this will be their last year, as they are 16. You are to educate them and befriend them, and show them a summer at Camp Konoha they won't ever forget, much like us. All of us were campers once, we remember what camp meant to us, so let's give them what we had." A snicker interrupted the Camp Director, Tsunade. She looked to the source of the sound to find a purple haired counselor trying to hold back laughter and smirking.

"Except for you Anko, you hooked up with one of the counselors. That's a no." The rest of the group now laughed, livening the mood of the speech. Anko stuck out her tongue in response.

"Now, you all have been assigned to your cabins and your campers, you are to clean up the cabins and unpack your campers stuff. After all the cabins pass inspection from Jiraya and I, we'll have a party at Lake Hokage to celebrate." Tsunade smiled and hopped off her desk, her rather large breasts jiggling, making her associate Jiraya drool. She slapped him over his head.

"Hands in!" Jiraya bellowed, and everyone followed. "Camp on three! 1-2-3!" He could've sworn the whole Office shook from their voices.

"Now go to your cabins." And with that, everyone left, out of the swinging wood doors and down the dirt paths to their assigned cabins.

Kakashi and Gai made their way to Cabin One. It was by far the longest path to a cabin in the camp. From the main office, they passed the dining hall, the lake, the pool, the sports courts, and the rec hall until at the edge of the edge sat Cabin One. All the cabins were the same, wooden, small, two bunk beds, two single beds, two toilets, two showers and two sinks all fitting into them. Each cabin had a blackboard outside of their door, which during the first day the campers of the cabin would decide what the cabin name would be.

The silver haired counselor Kakashi swung open the door and stepped in first, followed by a very eager Gai. Four very large duffel bags were on the floor, waiting to be unpacked. The inside of the cabin was covered in dust and spider webs, having not been cleaned since last summer.

"Shall we-" Kakashi stopped talking as Gai seemed to speed around the room with a duster in hand.

"Always one for speed. I'll time you, don't forget the bathroom." He sat on the single bed closest to the door and pulled out his graphic book, letting Gai do all the work. After about 5 minutes, the bathroom was shining, everything had been dusted and gleamed under the lights.

"What was my timing?" Gai asked, barely even panting.

"Huh? Oh, a little slower than last year. You're losing your touch Gai." Kakashi commented, not even looking up from his book as his partner began to shed tears.

"I knew I should have ran 100 more laps during the off season! I'm so disappointed in myself. I'll unpack all our campers' bags to make up for it!"

Under the bandana Kakashi wore over his face, he smirked. He did this every year, and every year it worked. The only finger he had to lift was that of turning the pages of his book.

The campers of this cabin were as followed: Might Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Shibuku, and Naruto Uzimaki.

Gai unpacked Lee's stuff first, his prodigy. Then Sasuke's, Neji's, and lastly Naruto. None of the campers lived near each other, but each had gone to camp together since they were little. A bond that lasts a lifetime. Kakashi stood up and looked around, the whole cabin sparkled.

"Under 10 minutes! I have made up for my earlier laziness!" Gai cheered, throwing a fist up in the air.

"Nice job Gai. Let's set up our own beds then meet everyone lakeside." Kakashi said, stuffing his book in his dresser and unpacking his bags, Gai following.

Anko and Kurenai began walking to Cabin Two, the one right next to the pool and the forest of Sarutobi. Kurenai always thought it was the prettiest location for the cabin, and not too far from the main camp.

"So you and Asuma got together huh?" Anko asked, a toothpick hanging from her mouth.

"Yes."

"Damn. How long is that now?" She questioned, her lady-like manners not present.

"Almost two years." Kurenai answered, smiling. She didn't mind the other girl, they had gone to camp together since they were little too, sticking by each other's side.

"Have you ever thought of getting into dating? Kakashi and you seem to have a nice bond." She stated as they rounded the sports courts, only about two minutes away from their cabin.

"No way. Until I can find a guy who's not a pain in the ass, no thanks." Anko huffed. Kurenai held back a giggle, she knew her partner had some feelings for Kakashi, but she wouldn't bug any further.

As they arrived at their cabin, Anko assigned what they would be doing. "I'll clean up the cabin, you unpack the brat's bags." She stated, then grabbed a broom from the closet and began. Kurenai began to unpack her camper's bags. Sakura always had top bunk, as well as Ino. They thought the bugs wouldn't be able to reach them up there. The bottom bunk belonged to Hinata and Temari.

"Hm, that's weird. We have a girl named Temari instead of Tenten. I know she's coming back again this year, she loves Tsuande to much not to." Anko said, looking at the beds.

"That's strange. If she's not bunking with us… who's she bunking with? We're the only girl cabin!" Kurenai said, looking up from the pillow she was fluffing. Anko shrugged.

"Tenten's gonna have one hell of a summer if she comes." Both of them laughed, then began making their own beds.

Yamato and Asuma both looked at each other as they entered Cabin Three, the cabin right beside the dock of the lake and the rec hall. Between the two bunk beds was a single bed, making a total of three single beds. That isn't how it's supposed to be, and the extra bed already had been unpacked. As they stepped further into the cabin, Tsunade knocked at the door and came in.

"There was a mix up while assigning Cabins. We have an odd number of camper's now, and I don't want to give up my cabin to the brats so.. You now have five campers. One of which is returning camper Tenten. Will this be an issue?" She asked.

Yamato and Asuma both looked at each other. They knew if they said it was, both of them would find themselves on dining hall cleaning for the rest of the summer. They decided to spare them the trouble.

"No, it should be fine." Yamato said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Both of the grown men looked nervous beyond imagination. Tsunade smiled sweetly and thanked the men before leaving.

"At least she'll make up for Shikamaru's laziness during the cabin rivalries." Asuma said, unpacking the guys stuff, leaving Yamato to clean up, nodding in agreement.

It was now 6, and the sun was starting to set down on Lake Hokage. All the counselors met up by the dock, Gai running circles around everyone. Literally. Music was turned on and Lady Tsunade cleared her throat to speak again.

"Good job today everyone! These campers won't forget their last time at Camp Konoha." She clapped and everyone followed. There was food and drinks and sake, courtesy of Jiraya, but it didn't last long because Tsunade needed to 'Sample" every bottle, leaving her stumbling to the cabin her and Jiraya shared.

As it became dark and the couselors lit torches around the dock to see, everyone began to interact. Asuma and Kurenai stood together, smiling and laughing with the occasional kiss, since they had been dating for a long time. Anko and Kakashi stood yelling at each other. Well, more like Anko yelling at Kakashi and Kakashi taking one for the team by being silent. To fight with a drunk Anko is to fight with a lion: no way of winning. Yamato cheered on Gai as he ran around camp, finding it entertaining as he was a bit tipsy.

The celebration ended at around midnight, with everyone returning to their cabins, preparing for the day they had ahead of them:

Arrival Day.


	2. Arrival Day Part 1

**Hello all! Thanks for all the follows in just 2 hours! I hope this chapter isn't as boring as the last one!**

**Special thank you to MYK-ON for reviewing!**

**Arrival Day**

Kakashi woke up to the sound of Gai running around the cabin, trying to make the place a bit more comfortable. And by that Kakashi meant Gai was putting up curtains and decorative pillows. All over. The cabin looked like a little old lady lived there. He got up and ignored Gai running frantically around, going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he turned on the shower he heard Gai talking to himself.

"I hope my youthful Lee will love the decorations! It's his home! He will love it! Yosh!" Kakashi tuned him out as he washed his hair, taking his dear sweet time. The buses would arrive and he would just make it to greet them, he didn't strive for anything earlier.

Until he heard the door slam open as he finally turned off the water and stepped out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"KAKASHI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Without waiting for him to actually come out, Anko bust open the bathroom door. She didn't get bothered by his half nakedness- only by the fact she saw his face. Not just his face- his whole face. No bandana. She stood with her mouth hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouth before bugs crawl in." Kakashi said, running a hand through his hair.

"S-Shut up! You're gonna be late, grab your damn clothes and let's go." She said, turning around and crossing her arms. He shrugged and walked to his dresser, putting on his clothes, including a red bandana to hide the side of his face. He held back a chuckle as he realized Anko was still turned towards the door. She was lucky he didn't care he saw her face. They had too went to camp together their last year as teens, and had been close since. It didn't matter to him in the slightest.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She turned around to face him and nodded, a slight tint on her cheeks. He smirked, she must have been blushing.

"Am I ready? You've got some nerve Kakashi." She huffed, walking out and in front of him the whole way to where the bus was about to drop the kids off.

XOXOX

"Move it dobe. You're in my seat." The raven haired Uchiha said as he boarded the bus, the last stop of the day. Now three hours all the way to camp. It was currently 7 in the morning, and no one was in the mood to talk, except for Ino and Sakura, who had been giggling and catching up non-stop since they got on.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up and hugged his friend. In the year they hadn't seen each other, both boys had grown, Naruto still being shorter by two inches. The blond would admit, that's what he looked forward to all year, finally being taller than Sasuke. Oh Well.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke struggled out of Naruto's grip then sat back down in his seat, leaving Naruto standing and the bus driver glaring in his direction. Naruto sheepishly smiled then sat down in the seat across from Sasuke.

"Hmm?" He heard a girl moan and looked over. He had sat right next to Hinata. He hadn't seen her come on, and she must have fallen asleep the second she got on the bus. Now she was opening her eyes.

"O-Oh, Hello Naruto!" She sat, sitting upright and rubbing her eyes. Naruto smiled at her. Last year at camp she finally stopped blushing and stuttering around him, they became good friends.

Last year on the last day of camp they exchanged arts and crafts. Hinata had made him a necklace with a bunch of orange beads on it, and he had made her a vase. Or tried to.

"_Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out, running to the black-haired beauty. He held one of his arms behind his back. In that arm was a lopsided purple vase he made on the wheel, all by himself. He had tied a white bow around it. That summer was the best and worst summer. He had had a crush on Sakura ever since their first summer together, and he had finally gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt, only to be shot down. "Naruto, I only think of you as a friend, I'm sorry." The pink haired girl had said. Naruto took it, but the rest of the day refused to come out from his cabin. Hinata was the one to go in and talk to Naruto. It took all of her not to faint as she spoke. Naruto had opened up to her, and there onto the last day they had grown to be good friends. _

_Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running towards her, waving his hands around like a buffoon. She giggled. He was so funny, just another reason she felt herself falling for him even more. _

"_Hello Naruto." She smiled sweetly. Naruto held out the vase. It looked pathetic, the bow was crinkled and uneven, and the paint on the vase was uneven too. Hinata loved it. _

"_I made this for you! I'm really glad we got close this summer! I mean it! You're a great friend!" His smile lit up her world. _

_She gasped and took it in her hands. "I know it's not the best, but that pottery wheel is so hard!"_

"_Naruto, I love it." Hinata had to control herself not to say 'I love you'. She loved being so close to Naruto, being called a great friend. It would be all she would think about for the next year. She pulled out something bright orange from her pocket._

"_I-I made you something too." She held out the necklace. It had gorgeous orange beads all around, with a fox in the middle. Naruto took it and stared at it. Wow, it was cool. He slipped it over his head. _

"_This is awesome, thanks Hinata!" He had said, and without warning pulled the girl into a hug. Hinata's face turned bright red. And after realizing what was going on, she carefully hugged him back. _

_A bus horn honked in the distance. Naruto quickly separated. "Aw crap! I'm going to miss the bus!" He began to run off and leave Hinata standing there, but he turned around and gave her a thumbs up. "Have a safe plane ride! See you next year!"_

Hinata sat upright and smiled at Naruto, last year flashing before her eyes. She had the vase holding flowers in her room the whole year. Orange flowers, so she would remember Naruto.

"Check it out, I have the necklace still!" Naruto said, pulling up the necklace from under his black tee-shirt. Hinata's heart melted. He kept her necklace, he wore it. He didn't lose it. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I-I still have your vase at home, it holds all the flowers from the garden I pick." She said.

"Really? It was a really bad vase. You didn't have to keep it." Naruto said, shocked.

"No, i-it's perfect."

"Oh well that's great. Sorry for waking you, you can go back to sleep."

"It's ok Naruto." And with that Hinata lost his attention. She didn't mind, she liked to look out the window and watch everything pass by. They left the city and traveled into the woods, passing beautiful places. Hinata wished she had a camera.

A head popped up from behind her seat. "Hina!" Tenten shouted, leaning over the seat to give her friend a hug. Hinata jumped a bit.

"Oh, hello Tenten." They were cut off by the bus driver.

"There's papers being passed back, they have your cabin number and cabin mates and counselors. Pass them all the way back once you've found your name." The poor man had to shout at the top of his lungs to get everyone's attention, but it worked.

Once it was passed to the middle of the bus, Tenten screamed.

"WHY AM I WITH THE GUYS." She yelled, throwing the paper to the people behind her.

She stormed up to the bus driver as they were at a stop light.

"Tsuande messed up while assigning cabins. Got a problem? Take it up with her." He grumbled.

"WHY I OUTTA-" Tenten was cut off as someone came from behind and threw her over his shoulder. The bus started moving again.

"Hey! Put me down!" She recognized the long hair and stopped squirming around.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decides to say hi." She rolled her eyes as she was dumped in a seat, Neji sitting down next to her. "Control yourself Tenten." He stated, looking straight ahead.

"C'mon Neji we've known each other for four years now, you know I can't do that." She stated, smiling at him. He turned his head and smirked at her. She would never change. Maybe that was a good thing.

The list was passed back and Neji took his time looking over it. He was rooming with the kid his cousin liked, a Uchiha and Lee. He inwardly shrugged. He could deal with that. He looked to see who Tenten was rooming with and he felt his eye twitch. Inuzuka. AKA the guy who used to crush on Tenten in the beginning years of camp. He passed the paper behind him to the last row.

He looked at his watch. Two more hours to go. Suddenly he felt something connect with his shoulder. A head. Tenten's head. If it were anyone else he would shove them off of him. He didn't mind Tenten. Not that he would ever admit it.

XOXOX

The bus pulled to a stop, and the doors opened. The counselors were holding up welcome signs. The first person off of the bus was Lee, who ran to Gai. Suddenly there was a sunset, and there was enough room that they could slow-mo run to each other.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"GAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone around them sweat dropped as the sunset magically disappeared. The rest of the campers loaded off of the bus and next to their counselors. Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other, Sasuke trying to look anywhere but his blond friend who wouldn't stop talking. He caught the eye of Sakura. She used to be annoying and obsessive, but she started to calm down in the past years. She smiled and waved. He smirked back. He didn't feel the need to be cold to anyone at camp, everyone has known each other for years, they were like family, it was some place Sasuke felt comfortable.

The only unfamiliar face was that of Temari, Gaara's sister. She stood next to her cabin mates. The only reason she came was because she didn't want to spend another summer watching their older brother impress girls with his doll collection. Talk about creepy. She looked at her cabin mates. They all looked annoying. Damn preps. Wouldn't even give her another glance probably.

"Hey! I'm Sakura! You're Temari right? It's been so long since we've had someone new join our camp family." A hand was held out. Temari raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect that. None the less, she shook the hand. "Nice to meet you." She said. "And I'm Ino." A blond girl introduced herself. Hinata joined the group and introduced herself too. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. These people seemed friendly enough, maybe that was why Gaara liked it here so much.

Speaking of the red head, he was busy listening to Lee ramble on. Though they had been in separate cabins forever, they were good friends. Lee did all the talking, Gaara just had to listen. Lee didn't mind him not talking, and he didn't mind the weird tattoo on his forehead that scared everyone off. Gaara didn't mind that Lee talked so much. Truth be told, Lee was Gaara's only friend. Of course he had his brother and sister at home, but no one else. It was hard being the scary kid his whole life. Alone. Lee didn't notice Gaara as 'scary' he noticed him as someone who let him talk, which is why the friendship worked out so great.

"All right everyone, its lunch time! Let's head to the dining hall to eat and then after Director Tsunade will give the opening speech!" Jiraya called out. "Aye! We know that old man! There's only one new person!" A certain blond called out, both argued the whole way to the dining hall.

Hinata giggled with her cabin mates, then felt bad. It didn't feel right without Tenten, she looked around and noticed Tenten talking with her cabin mates, and she was smiling and laughing. Hinata instantly felt better.

"Ah c'mon Shika! You were staring at her the whole ride in!" Tenten said, nudging the lazy boy with her elbow. They walked in and sat at the cabin table. "She was loud, of course I stared."

"Mhm. You think she's hot." Shikamaru didn't bother replying. Maybe he did, so what? Girls are troublesome.

Tenten frowned when he didn't reply. If she was gonna spend her days with these guys she should at least make more of an effort to talk to them, not that they weren't already friends.

"Hey Kiba, how've ya been?" Tenten asked the boy who sat next to her at the round wooden table.

"Damn Tenten! Apparently Tsunade thinks you're a guy now!" He joked, laughing. Tenten punched his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around hers. "Aw c'mon I'm just joking Ten." She rolled her eyes. She knew Kiba used to like her, but she also knew his feelings faded to close friendship. That was the only reason she allowed his arm around her.

Kiba twitched and Tenten looked up curiously. "I feel like someone's pissed at me." He said, then shrugged. "Probably my imagination."

From the next table over, Neji subconsciously broke off a part of the table. "Woah, Neji. Angry there?" Naruto asked, wide eyed. Neji didn't reply and set the broken part on the table.

"Alright everyone! Before we start to eat, I'd like to say some words. First off, Welcome to your last summer here at Camp Konoha. We're determined to make this the best summer yet. Your schedule for today will be as follows: After lunch, you will all go back to your cabins and get ready for your swim evaluations. After those are done you will tour the camp grounds, then a fun camp bonding activity. After that, you will eat dinner and we will have night tubing on the lake to celebrate you all coming. Then it's back to the cabin and lights out at ten." She explained.

Everyone clapped and she continued. "Now I have nothing else to say except my cabin- I mean Cabin Four is strictly off limits, understand?" A chorus of 'yes' was heard, and Director Tsunade smiled.

"Alright, come up and get your lunch! You've got a busy day ahead of you."


	3. Arrival Day Part 2

**Hello all! Third chapter- woah! I was thinking- it would be a long-ass story, but what if I did a chapter for every day in the story? (About 30-32 chapters) Anyways, that's probably what I'm going to do. Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites.**

**Arrival Day Part 2**

Every meal at Camp Konoha was always good. Of course there wasn't anything fancy, but there were always three options for you to choose from. Every meal there was something different. Today for the campers first lunch of the season, they could choose from a cheeseburger with soda, chips and a fruit dessert, A build-your-own salad bar with a bottle of water, side of warm bread and a scoop of ice cream, or they could have a hotdog with fries, soda and pudding. Each camper made their way through the line and chose their lunch, making their way back to Cabin Tables. The dining hall was filled with loud voices, laughter and yelling.

As soon as everyone was done eating, dish duty and cleanup was assigned to Jiraya. Usually the cabin would be assigned to cleanup, but since it was the first day, every responsibility was dumped on the old man. AS the campers and counselors left the dining hall, Jiraya could be heard muttering to himself.

"Only reason I took this summer job was to see the girls in their bikinis, instead I'm washing dishes like a maid." He grumbled.

Tsunade walked the campers around the camp, telling them stories about each location. Not that she could be heard with all of them talking. They walked through the rec hall, the large wooden building where all indoor activities would be held. Then they went to the lake front, where almost all water activities would be held, and then the sports courts, containing a Soccer field, tennis court and basketball court. After that, she showed them the heated swimming pool where swimming and lifeguarding would take place, then each of the cabins, main office and finally, the campfire.

Stopping in front of the pit, surrounded by logs, Tsunade began to speak. "This is where you will meet after dinner every night. You'll find out your evening activity then do so. Now I want all of you to return to your cabins and change into your swim gear, then head to the pool." The campers and counselors stood there, waiting further instruction. It was quiet for a few seconds before Tsunade got irritated.

"THAT MEANS NOW." She demanded, and everyone ran off, trying to remember where their cabin was.

XOXOX

Naruto had been the first one to make it back to Cabin One, having beat Gai and Lee on racing there. He chuckled and grabbed his swim trunks, heading to the bathroom to change, everyone slowly following. As soon as everyone was in the cabin, Naruto took this time to complain.

"How come Teme always gets the top bunk?" Naruto whined. He stood next to the bunk with a pout on his face.

"Because, Loser, last time you got top bunk you would always fall out of it and hurt yourself." Sasuke replied, hitting the shorter boy over the head.

They both stopped and glared at each other before Naruto pounced and wrestled each other to the ground. All that could be seen was a cloud of dirt. Lee made it his duty to try to break up the fight 'in the name of youth' but only got pulled in. Neji watched, amused and annoyed at the same time. Counselor Kakashi was the one to finally break it off. "C'mon, you guys are 16, act like it!" He demanded. Gai ran over to Lee to make sure his favorite camper wasn't hurt.

Neji walked over to his bunk to put back the clothes he was wearing before, and looked over at Naruto. The bright orange around his neck caught his eye.

"If you wear that necklace in the water, the chlorine will take away the color." He warned the blond.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll repaint it." He said, putting on his sandals. Maybe it would impress Hinata to see him wearing it. After all, she was his friend and if it made her feel good that was all that mattered.

Neji watched Naruto carefully. Ever since last summer, he and Hinata had been close. They even wrote letters over the summer. Not that he and Tenten didn't do the same thing, but he had been talking to Tenten for a long time. He knew his cousin held deep feelings for the dope, but it seemed like he was starting to return them, even though Naruto thought of it as 'friendship' Neji could see plain as day that something more was growing.

Cabin one made their way outside to head over to the pool, but first, Naruto stopped outside the door. "I have so many Cabin Name ideas I can't stand it. We're gonna be the coolest cabin this year." He declared, smiling wide.

Kakashi sighed and urged Naruto onward, so that they could get to the pool when the other cabins did.

XOXOX

The girl's cabin was the closest to the pool, so they took their dear sweet time getting ready. Ino and Sakura both tied their hair up, for fear of it getting wet.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's gonna get wet when you shower, so why tie it up?" Temari asked, pulling her cover-up over the top of her head.

Ino sighed. "The chlorine will dry it out! Dry hair is soooo gross!" Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Extremely gross." She added. Temari was the one to sigh that time, and began rummaging through her dresser to find her sandals.

Anko thanked Kami that they dropped the conversation. Hair was just hair, nothing big. She didn't bother putting on a cover-up, she didn't mind walking around in her bikini. In fact, she loved to show off. If Kakashi thought that he was good-looking, then he would drop dead when he saw her. She grinned evilly at the thought.

Kurenai watched her partner and raised an eyebrow. She did NOT want to know what the other was thinking. It couldn't have been anything good. She looked over on the girl's as they got ready. Ino and Sakura were fighting over borrowing a top, Temari was tearing her dresser apart to find her sandals, and Hinata was already ready, sitting patiently on her bed for everyone else. The room didn't feel complete without Tenten, and she wondered how it was going for her.

XOXOX

Tenten ran to her cabin as fast as she could, took her suit and cover-up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. She sighed, relieved. She had no clue how she would get through the summer, always having to change in worry that her cabin mates would peep.

The other boys walked into the cabin, grabbed their stuff and started changing. They didn't think it was any big deal, they were guys, and none of them looked at each other. Kiba looked around.

"Aye, where's Tenten?" He asked.

"In the bathroom, and not coming out til I'm done!" He heard a voice from the bathroom call. He laughed a bit. Poor Tenten. This must really suck for her. "Is everyone decent?" She called out, opening the door a crack.

"Everyone's decent, you may come out." Sai told her, smiling his weird smile. Tenten came out, all ready to go. All of the boys and her counselors were ready, and she felt bad. Maybe she took too long in the bathroom? "Sorry about that." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't get why you ran in there, not like any of us would have looked. Sai likes Ino, Gaara's too busy keeping to himself, and Kiba…. I can't speak for Kiba." Shikamaru said, smirking over at the other boy.

"You wanna say that again, Lazy ass?" Kiba challenged. "I'm a dude, of course I'll look, not like you who I think plays for the other team."

Shikamaru's eye twitched and he glared over at Kiba, who was smirking.

"Enough everyone, let's go." Yamato said, and the cabin walked to the pool.

Surprisingly, they were the last one's there. Asuma went and stood in front of everyone, and took a clipboard from Tsuande's hands.

"Alright, I'll call your name, you'll swim one lap around the pool. This will determine if you can go out to the Lake without needing a life jacket." He said. Everyone grumbled. They were 16, they didn't need to wear a life-jacket. If they drowned, they drowned with pride.

Cabin Three were the first to go, starting with Gaara. He jumped in the water with no hesitation and began to swim.

"Yes go Gaara! Feel the water empower your youth! You are amazing!" Lee cheered his friend on, running on the side of the pool while Gaara swam. The red-head smirked. His friend was cheering him on, it felt so good to say. He finished, pulling himself out while Sai went after him, then Shikamaru, then Kiba, and lastly Tenten. All of them passed.

Next up was Cabin Two. Ino and Sakura complained about getting their hair wet, but completed the task, along with Temari and Hinata. Once they were done, Cabin One went.

Last to do the evaluation was Naruto. He gulped, tugging at his necklace. It was a nervous habit he picked up. Hinata noticed this, and smiled to herself. He was wearing her necklace.

"You c-can do it, Naruto!" She cheered. The blond hadn't passed a swimming test once. He just wasn't able to coordinate his arms and legs and stay afloat at the same time. He blamed genetics.

Naruto jumped into the deep end and began to doggy-paddle. It took him about ten minutes to finish the lap. Asuma sighed. The kid knew how to doggy paddle, at the least. He looked at the bright blue eyes of the kid and grumbled.

"You pass."

Naruto jumped up and down. Yes! The last summer of camp and he didn't need a life jacket! Of course, he did owe his victory to someone else.

XOXOX

"_Man! Stupid life jacket! It's not my fault I had no one to teach me to swim! Stupid camp counselors." Naruto kicked a rock out of his path as he walked back to his cabin alone, or at least he thought. _

_A thirteen year old Hinata was walking behind him, hiding in the trees. "Poor Naruto…" She whispered, her eyes narrowing in sadness for the boy. She had whispered louder than she thought. Naruto stood straight up and turned around._

"_Who's there? You better not mess with me, I know marital arts!" He called out. Hinata shakily stepped out from the shadows. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, I don't really feel like talking right now-"_

"_I c-c-could teach y-you h-how to s-s-swim." She stuttered out, looking down and playing with her thumbs. Stupid! She couldn't even look at him, how would she teach him how to swim? Naruto looked at her curiously._

"_Why would you wanna help me?" He asked. Hinata smiled, still looking at the ground. She wanted to say 'because I love you' but she didn't. "B-Because I w-want to h-h-help." She answered. Good one. _

_To her surprise, Naruto ran over to the girl. "Really? That'd be great then! Life jacket's get in the way of everything, if you could teach me to swim then I wouldn't need one and I would be better than Sasuke. You're the best Hinata! Hey, I have to go meet up with my cabin, but I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon at the pool." And with that he ran off. Hinata gasped and almost fainted._

_He knew her name._

_XOXOX_

And that summer they spent three weeks teaching Naruto to swim, and on the last week of camp, Naruto swam for his counselor and didn't need a life jacket. He wasn't a pro, but he knew how, and that was all that mattered. The first thing he did once out of the pool was run over to Hinata and give her a big wet hug. "Yea! Third year in a row and all thanks to you Hina!" He let her go and smiled at her. It was much easier to get along with her when she wasn't passed out.

Hinata would have thought that she couldn't believe it, but recently she had gotten used to it, and the surprise wore off and the enjoyment crept up. She loved being close to Naruto, being his friend, being hugged by him. If it felt this good to be his friend, she could only imagine what it would be like to date him. The thought saddened her a bit, he only thought of her as a friend.

As Naruto walked on with the group to their team bonding, he felt his cheeks warm up a bit. He was blushing. He shouldn't have just ran up and hugged Hinata, he should have asked her first. He couldn't deny that he liked feeling her smooth skin as he hugged her, liked having her head on his chest. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. He only liked her as a friend.

Right?

XOXOX

Camper bonding had brought all of them to the rec hall. Cabins sat in circles on the carpeted floor with their counselors, and Tsunade went up on the staged to the microphone. She smiled.

"This is much better than yelling at you brats for your attention. Anyways, we're going to do Cabin Bonding a little differently this year. What's a better way to bond, than to fight for your cabin name? I've chosen three cabin names, so you won't chose them yourself after last years 'incident.'" She narrowed her eyes towards last year's members of the "Tig Old Bitties" cabin. Naruto and Kiba started laughing way too hard.

She continued after shushing them. "Now, you will compete in four different games to earn points for the names. The cabin with the most points choses first, the cabin with the least points choses last. Let's begin then."

Tsunade held up a sign. "Name Number 1: Kitsune." (The fox)

"Name number 2: Akki" (The evil)

"And name number 3: The Zurui" (The Selfish)

"Now, please choose one of your members to participate in the first round. You will find out what it is when you get up here."

Cabin One sent up Lee, Cabin Two sent up Ino, and Cabin Three sent up Kiba.

Jiraya carried out a rather large machine, set it down and huffed.

He _did not _sign up for this.

"Each of you will step in, blindfolded with an apron, money will fall from the ceiling. The amount of dollars you get is the amount of points you will earn. Simple enough. Cabin three will go first."

Kiba stepped into the machine as he was blindfolded. He smirked. "Piece of cake." That's when the machine started up and his smirk turned into a frown. It was so loud and windy.

"GO!" Tsunade shouted.

His team stood up and cheered him on, along with his counselors. The paper kept slipping out of his hands and he couldn't find the pockets in the apron, it was a shitty feeling. He kept going and going for what felt like forever until finally, the noise and the wind stopped. He felt his blindfold being taken off and had a dazed expression on his face.

"Go sit with your team and count em up."

Sai put a hand on his back as he led Kiba back to the circle, where everyone but Shikamaru decided to help count the amount made.

Next it was Cabin Two's turn.

"I can't go in there! It'll mess up my hair!" Ino shouted, struggling against the blindfold and being shoved into the machine. She continued to complain until she heard Tsunade shout "GO!", then she put her game face on. Ino's hands shot all around her, grabbing and stuffing the dollars into her apron at the speed of lightening. Her team cheered louder than football fans at the super bowl. Ino's minute was up and she stepped out smirking. "Cha! We totally won!" She walked proudly back to her team to count em' up.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ino." Sai warned, smiling over at the blond.

"Kiss it, Sai!" Ino replied, making a kissy face then turning to her team.

"There's no way anyone can get more points than us!" Sakura called out proudly, high fiving Temari.

"We'll see." Sasuke muttered, staring at the pinkette, who instead of blushing narrowed her eyes in competition. This caused Sasuke to smirk. Competitive Sakura was hotter than annoying Sakura.

Lee was blind folded and Naruto ran up to the stage to cheer his team-mate on. "Yeah Lee! Show'em what you're made of!" Lee smiled wide and gave his friend a thumbs up.

Tsunade said the words and like that, Lee was collecting the dollars. His hands were moving so fast they could barely be seen, and it seemed like the wind was being increased by his speed. Everyone stared and gaped. The minute seemed to last forever, but finally Lee's time was up.

Tsunade watched with surprise. Damn, the kid was fast. Gai stood with the rest of his team clapping. "That's it Lee! The power of youth and training has brought you up to this!" He cheered. Lee dumped all of the dollars onto the floor and looked up at Neji. All the Hyuga's had this gift of telling the amount of something just by looking at it hard enough.

"408 dollars collected." Neji stated, looking up with a smirk at Tsunade.

"249." Ino grumbled, kicking up a few of them with her foot.

"172." Kiba groaned. "C'mon Kiba! You're hands could've moved faster!" Tenten groaned, her competitiveness getting the best of her.

"Wouldn't you like to find out." Kiba winked, making Tenten's skin crawl. "Pervert."

Neji slowly turned his head toward the Inuzuka, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"Weird, I have that same damn feeling I had at lunch earlier, I just can't shake it off right now." He said, scratching his head.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Jiraya, please write the scores on the board." He did as told.

"Round two, please send up your cabin mates." Naruto, Sakura and Sai walked up to the stage.

"Yeah Saiiiii-" Ino cut herself off as she got weird looks. "Kura! Sakura!" She yelled out. Nice save, she thought to herself.

"This is going to be a test of knowledge. I'm going to read you riddles, and whoever answers the most correct gets 200 points, second person who answers the most gets 100, and last person gets 50. Let's begin."

Sakura put her game face on.

"Ok, first one is easy, raise your hand when you've got the answer. What travels around the world while staying in a corner?"

It was silent for a good few seconds before Sakura rose her hand. "A stamp!" Tsuande smiled.

"Correct, let's keep going. What kind of room has no windows or doors?" Sai was the first to raise his hand. "A mushroom."

"Correct!"

The game continued, with Sakura's cabin getting 200 points, Sai's cabin getting 100 and Naruto's cabin getting fifty.

The game continued for the next two rounds, Shikamaru not going at all and Tenten taking his place, since their cabin had five. The final count was as follows:

Cabin One: 608 points

Cabin Two: 599 Points

Cabin Three: 672 points

Thus, Cabin One became the Kitsune, Cabin Two became the Zurui, and Cabin Three became the Akki.

"Sweet, we got the most badass name! We win! Yes!" Kiba shouted, Gaara even cracking a smile and Sai and Shikamaru having here arms around each other's shoulders. Kiba picked up Tenten and swung her around.

"There's that damn feeling again." He put Tenten down.

"You can all head to the dining hall for dinner." Tsunade announced.

All the campers, in there finally-dry swimsuits made their way to the dining hall for dinner.

XOXOX

The choices for dinner were as followed: Chicken fingers with a side of mac n cheese with a dessert of a small piece of cake. The next choice was a vegetable stir cry with a side of white rice and a fortune cookie. Lastly there was a dish of Fish sticks with a side of Caesar salad and a dessert of ice cream.

Everyone got their meals and sat down with their cabin and ate, then after they made their way to the boating dock, the sunset gleaming over the water.

Since they hadn't changed out of their bathing suits yet, each person was to find a partner to go onto the tube with. Tsunade would drive the boat, with three counselors on land and three with her in the boat.

Kakashi, Anko and Asuma stayed on the dock, and the others went onto the boat.

"Strange, I would have thought you would be on the boat. You didn't stay for me, did you?" Kakashi asked, chuckling a bit. He loved to mess with her, it was so easy.

"I stayed so when your back's turned I can through you in the water." Anko winked, then walked off to direct the first pair of campers onto the boat.

Ino dragged Sai to the dock. "We're gonna go first!" She squealed. She loved the rush tubing gave her. Sai looked over a smiled. He didn't mind being shoved around by her, if anything her making his choices made his life easier.

They jumped into the water and swam out to the tube, Sai helping Ino get on first, then him pulling himself up. She felt herself blush a little at the sight of his muscles glistening with water as he hoisted himself up. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she held on to the boats handles, he doing the same. Then the boat took off and they both started screaming out of excitement.

Naruto walked over to Hinata. "Hina! Be my partner?" He asked.

"Sure, Naruto. I'd love to." She said, giving him one of her signature sweet smiles. For some reason, her smile made Naruto get a feeling in his stomach. What were those flying pretty bugs? Lightening bugs? Oh, butterflies! Her smile gave him butterflies. They both walked to the end of the dock, waiting for their turn once Sai and Ino were done.

Lee had begged Gaara to go with him next, and although Gaara showed annoyance, he was happy someone finally wanted to be paired with him, it warmed his heart.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "You wanna go?" She asked, grinning up at him. Sasuke shrugged as if to say 'why not?'. She understood this and took his arm for them to wait in line.

Neji walked up to Tenten, almost at the exact same time Kiba did. Both glared at each other.

Tenten felt a bad situation rising and cleared her throat to get both boys attention. "Uh, guys. I'm just gonna go by myself, more fun that way. You two best friends can go with each other. Play nice!" She held up the peace sign and skipped off. They continued to glare at each other.

"You're lucky if I don't push you off the tube." Neji warned.

"Works for me, I'll get Tenten to jump in and save me." The other boy winked. Neji looked around for another partner, but Temari had already sat down in line next to Shikamaru, the only other person left.

The blond girl sat down next to the half-asleep boy. "Yo! You up?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He boredly looked over at her. "Barely."

"Well, I need a partner and you're going with me." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going." He said. "Too cold of water and too troublesome to get up." He plainly said. He closed his eyes and expected her to get up and walk away, and instead was met with a hand sharply to the back of his head.

"Uh no. I said you're going with me, so get up before I drag you." He glared up at her. "Fine." He was used to being bossed around by his mother, and that annoying Ino. But this Temari girl who he barely knew? Interesting.

Regardless, he got up and walked with the girl to be second to last inline.

XOXOX

The campers walked back to their cabins, having skipped the camper fire because

Kiba and Neji fought on the tube and almost poked a whole in it. Both of them ended up having to swim back to shore by themselves as a punishment.

Anko had attempted to throw Kakashi off the docks, but Kakashi counter-attacked and threw her in the water instead. This made her angry, so she tried to pull him in and failed, only to hit her head on the bottom of the dock and have to go to the infirmary.

As they walked back, Tenten pulled Kiba aside to scold him.

"What the hell happened on the water? Both of you could've gotten hurt. You guys are idiots. Why do you even egg him on, you don't even like me anymore!" Tenten yelled at him, almost ready to deck him in the face. She thought of him as nothing more than a brother. AN annoying, pesky little brother.

Kiba pulled her into the trees unnoticed.

"What are you-" He cut her off. "This is our last summer right? It's so obvious he's into you Ten, Let me annoy him and have a little fun. No harm done, right? Just a last summer prank." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Damn, he was good at those.

Tenten sighed. "Fine, but don't let it get too serious ok? Just for fun. You're lucky we're such good friends." Kiba grinned and walked off, Tenten following.

Each of the campers retired to their own cabins with their own thoughts swimming through their head. Surprisingly, they were all exhausted.

The first day of camp was a success.

XOXOX

Anko held the ice to her head in the infirmary, AKA the main office. She was pissed. Damn Kakashi, he couldn't even let her just get him a bit soaked? What an asshole. She heard the door open and without looking up, assumed it was Tsunade coming in to check on her.

"Can you give me some more pain killers? My head hurts like a mother-" She cut herself off as she looked up and saw Kakashi, holding more ice in his hand. They switched so she could have a cold pack.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, assuming he would have been in his cabin asleep by now.

"I came to check on you.. Even though it isn't my fault you're in here with your head hurting." He said, smirking under his bandana.

Anko's eye twitched. He was just here to be an asshole. She was about to tell him off when he spoke again. "But I was worried, so I came."

"You were worried?" She asked, feeling genuine shock. Then, as not to sound desperate added "Are you going soft on me Kakashi?" she asked, a playful smirk coming onto her face. Both of them chuckled.

"Maybe a little, after all, you have seen more of me than anyone else." Anko raised an eyebrow, thinking he was talking dirty, but then remembered earlier when she saw his face.

"That gives me a special place eh?"

"More than you already are." He answered. More than she already was? Did that mean she was special to him before? How special? What did 'special' even dignify? She was about to ask when her head started having pain again. She groaned.

"Get me those damn pain pills." She groaned, and Kakashi started ruffling through the cabinets to find what she requested.

Kurenai had waited until she thought the girls were asleep in their cabin to go escort Anko back to the cabin, but as she walked up and saw two shadows through the window, both extremely familiar. She felt herself smirk. Looked like Anko and Kakashi were getting close this year. Before any of them could see her, she walked back to the cabin. She had guessed at the beginning of the season this would happen. Man, she was good.

Kakashi ended up escorting Anko back to her cabin after finding the pain killers and finding a plastic baggie for Anko to dump more into for later.

"You still owe me for giving me this semi-concussion." Anko said as they arrived at her door. She noticed the blackboard now had their cabin name on it, The Zurui. Kakashi laughed a bit and ignored her demand.

"Goodnight Anko." He said, walking off into the night to go to his own cabin.

"Night." She grumbled, entering her cabin and finding her way to her bed.

It was going to be a long four weeks at camp.


	4. The Fainting Spell

**Wow, three chapters and 9 follows, that's awesome! Thanks so much guys! Another special thank you to MYK-ON for her support and reviews, they mean a lot to me**

**Activities For The Soul**

At every summer camp you have your choice of activities that you do each day. It wasn't any different at Camp Konoha. The campers had filled out a sheet of paper on the activities they would like to do each day and then mailed them in. Today, they got their schedules.

XOXOX

Cabin One, now known as the Kitsune, were still fast asleep before the morning Trumpet played through the speakers set up around camp. Naruto jumped out of bed, forgetting that he had convinced Sasuke to switch bunks with him. Now he remembered why he always gets bottom bunk. If his cabin mates weren't awake before, the loud thud of him hitting the ground was enough to wake them up. Kakashi yawned and stepped out of bed, looking over to where Gai slept. He sighed deeply. Lee and Gai must be on their morning run around camp. Stretching his limbs, the oldest in the cabin looked over at the others.

"Sasuke and I will shower first. By the time we're out it will be Lee and Gai's turn, then Naruto and Neji." He said, running a hand through his perfectly unknotted hair.

Naruto whined and sat up from the cold floor. "Why do I have to shower last?" He complained, glaring at his counselor.

"Because you kept us all up last night until Sasuke was nice enough to switch bunks with you, and look what happened." The silver haired guy stopped talking and looked over to Neji. "If the first group gets out of the shower before Lee and Gai are back you may go in." He said, not trying to punish the weird-eyed boy for his friend's mistake.

Sasuke smirked and gathered his stuff, ignoring Naruto's glare. He was about to enter the bathroom when Kakashi put a hand out.

"But first, your schedules." Everyone turned up the corners of their mouth for this one. The activities they chose were what made summer there so great. Each of the four took they're schedule and smiled, then continued on with their morning routine.

XOXOX

The Zurui all woke up at the sound of the trumpet blaring through the speakers. Temari groaned and rolled over. Her throat felt a bit sore from all the yelling during tubing she did yesterday. Yelling because she was having fun, yelling because she fell off and the boat had to come pick her up, yelling because somehow the cute boy she was riding with fell asleep during the time they were tubing.

All in all, she was _not _getting up. She peered up at the clock mounted on the wall. It was 7:00 in the morning! Who the hell got up at that hour?

"Morning everyone!" Sakura greeted, already up and getting her things for the shower. Temari had her question answered. Below her she felt Hinata get up. The black haired girl rubbed her eyes, before smiling. The second day at camp. She tried not to sadden herself with the fact it was the last year she would wake up in a bunk and breathe in the fresh, crisp morning air.

"Good morning girls, on your dressers are your camp schedules. Anko and I shower first, then Temari and Ino, then Sakura and Hinata." Kurenai turned around to face her partner, only to still find her fast asleep. With a deep sigh, she shook her until she was awake. Drool was coming out the side of her mouth and her hair was more like a rats nest than a tousled look. "Shower time." Kurenai said.

Anko rose out of bed like a zombie, grabbing her towel and making her way to the shower. The one horrible part about camp was the rising time. Back in her apartment she wouldn't get up until 12, the earliest.

The girls all began their small talk, comparing schedules and talking about the day before.

XOXOX

The Akki had gotten up at 6:30 to get ready, Tenten taking to the shower first before any of the guys got to.

"We have to be ready by 7:15 to go set up the dining hall for breakfast. That's why we got up early, now stop complaining and go shower!" Asuma said, annoyed with three out of his five campers complaining. It was 7 and four campers still needed to shower. He rubbed his temples and was greeted with a pat on the back from Yamato. "Welcome back to camp hours." He joked with his comrade.

Tenten took her time looking over the schedules that were handed to them when they woke up. She wasn't much of a gross, fish filled lake person, but canoeing in the river at the start of every morning sounded pretty good to her. Her favorite part about camp was the forest. She loved hiking through it, climbing the side of the bluffs, camping out in it.

Once the rest of the cabin was ready, they made their way down to the dining hall to set up. Yamato filled up the awkward morning silence with telling everyone their directions. "Gaara and Kiba, you guys are gonna pull the chairs to the tables and wipe down the tables. Sai and Tenten will set out the food. And Shikamaru…" He trailed off, looking the boy who looked bored with the day already. "You're going to set up the plates and silverware." He finished.

Kiba turned around, seeming to wake up bit by bit. "And what are you two gonna do?"

"Sit and monitor what you all are doing to make sure you do it right." He answered, smirking at the younger.

Kiba pushed open the doors to the dining hall, already smelling eggs and pancakes as he walked in.

Jiraya peeked his head around the corner. He was the official camp cook. "Great, people to clean up instead of me this time." He shouted with glee, then looked at the annoyed campers staring at him. He sighed and went back to cooking. Only one girl in this group, how disappointing.

Kiba and Gaara got to work, placing the chairs to the tables first. Kiba, now fully awake, wanted to make small talk.

"What's on your schedule?' he asked the red head as they moved onto another table.

Gaara looked up, his poker face shining through. He was surprised, none the less. Of course he talked with his cabin mates, but the only person here who talked to him one on one was Lee, and he thought that was a miracle. "Canoeing first. What about you?" His voice was deep and he came off a bit more bored than he planned.

Kiba didn't seem to notice the bored tone and started doing most of the talking about the schedule and about how it wasn't fair they had to have dining duty first. Gaara was grateful that Kiba did most of the talking.

"Rock climbing. It's supposed to be hot as hell today, I'll probably end up burning my hands to crisp. Maybe then I'll get out of dining duty. It's crap that we have to do it first. We won that stupid contest yesterday so we should've been able to choose the week we wanted to have it." Kiba continued ranting on for the rest of the time it took to clean the tables and set the chairs. Finally Kiba plopped down at their table. "Nice talking with ya, buddy." Kiba said, resting from the work they did.

All Gaara could hear was that he made a new friend, and he allowed himself to smile.

Tenten looked over. "Huh, Gaara's smiling. He has a nice smile, wonder why he doesn't show it more?" She asked herself out loud, then proceeded to set up the food with Sai. "Anyways, what's the deal with you and Ino?" She asked. Anything was better than the silence that filled the room once Kiba stopped ranting on.

Sai looked over. "You're not usually one for prying into others business Tenten." He stated, flashing his smile to her. "But since you ask, Ino and I are good friends." Tenten snorted. "Good friends my ass. C'mon Sai, do you like her?" She asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow to her cabin mate. He looked over.

"I just said we were friends." He explained, confused.

"No, do you like –like her? Like, would you too ever date?" She asked, then waited impatiently for his answer.

"I wouldn't mind if we did." He answered, as if it were no big deal. Tenten smirked. "Knew it." She mumbled as they finished setting up the food at the same time Shikamaru finished setting up the plates. Every meal at camp was buffet style, you grab your plate and silverware from the same spot everytime. But apparently setting down the plates and silverware was just too much of a task for Shikamaru.

Just as Cabin Three finished setting up, the rest of the camp came in to the hall, everyone beginning to eat quietly. Mornings were never very loud.

That was, until Tsunade came in.

"Gooooooddd morning campers and counselors! Welcome to your second official day at camp! You all have received your schedules, after your first two activities you will go to your cabin bonding activity, then lunch, then your next three activities, rest hour, dinner, camp activity, bonfire, then back to cabins for lights out." She explained.

"Speaking of which, Breakfast is already over." She said as she noticed the Akki campers making cleaning up the last of the dining hall.

"Everyone to your first activity!" She called.

XOXOX

Tenten, Gaara and Lee all met up at the boat docks. The female of the group sighed. Great. All she wanted was too able to have a relaxing canoe ride in the mornings.

_Not _listen to Lee talk the whole entire time. She sighed once again, maybe she would be able to bring ear plugs. Lee had already begun talking to Gaara when their counselor for the activity came.

"HELLO MY WONDERFUL CANOE BUDDIES!" Gai shouted, pulling all of them into a hug. Gaara narrowed his eyes and managed to mangle his way out of the embrace, Lee enjoying it and Tenten being squished to death. Finally, he let go. "We have an even number, how wonderful!" He said, looking at the three.

"Lee, you shall be my partner!" Gai said, and both trotted down the dock to one of the canoes that was tied to the side. Tenten looked over at the boy still next to her. He was always so quiet. She wondered if he was just deep in thought or bored with everything around him. None the less, she smiled as he looked over.

"If we don't get in now they'll be all the way downstream by the time we start." She said, and he nodded. Tenten got in the front and grabbed an oar, and they took off, only a bit behind Lee and Gai. They took a turn where the river in the forest met the lake. Soon they were surrounded by trees and birds chirping. So relaxing.

Surprisingly, Lee and Gai were quiet the entire time. As they continued to paddle, they passed the bluff where the rock climbers were climbing. Three of them waved to the ones who were climbing, the exception being Tenten, who forgot how much it hurt to paddle continuously.

Kakashi was the lucky one who got to lead the group of climbers. He decided to demonstrate how to climb up, then proceeded to sit on the top and read his book while the other attempted to set up their equipment.

Neji of course was able to figure out the harness and begin climbing when the canoe campers passed. He saw the strain in Tenten's eyes and smirked. Year after year she always forgot the painful lesson of canoeing. He continued to climb up the side, getting stalled every now and then.

Temari was the next to find her way up, Kiba by her side. "Your breath smells like dog." She commented as he panted.

Below them, she heard Naruto laughing. "That's a good one! Dog breath! I'm gonna use that." He said as he continued laughing, only to end up almost losing his grip.

"At least I'm not boring enough to make my tubing partner fall asleep." Kiba shot back with a grin.

She ground her teeth. "It's not my fault he's a lazy ass!" She said, then climbed a bit higher, and out of spite, stepped on his hand.

"Ow! You bi-"He was cut off as he fell backwards, being saved by the rope that held him up.

"No profanity, Kiba." Kakashi warned from the top of the bluff. Kiba rolled his eyes and began climbing again.

Somewhere off in the distance, Shikamaru dunked his head under the pools water, shaking it off his head when he came to the surface.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ino screamed, glaring at the boy. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and waded in the water, enjoying the cold on the hot summer day.

Sai laughed lightly, leaning against the edge of the pool. He didn't mind the water, the only reason he chose this as an activity is because Ino told him over the school year to, during one of their video chats.

She had tied up her hair to avoid it getting wet.

"Why do you do that?" He asked as she put it into a messy bun at the top of her head.

"To make sure it doesn't get wet!" She told him, feeling the bun to make sure it was secure.

"It looks kind of ugly." He remarked without any thought. Shikamaru looked over. Did he have a death wish?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Hinata stopped hiking, hearing something that resembled Ino's scream.

"You ok Hinata?" Sakura asked, turning around to face the girl.

"Yes, I just thought I heard something. Please, continue. I'll be right behind you." She answered, giving her friend a smile.

"Alright." Sakura replied, then continued walking, catching up to Sasuke and hiking alongside him. She didn't worry about Hinata getting lost, they had been coming to camp so long they knew the woods like the back of their hand.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it?" She asked Sasuke, looking up at the trees with a content smile on her face.

Sasuke looked over at her, and he felt serenity wash over him. She looked so at peace that he became at peace too. He gave her a small smile in response when she looked over.

They continued walking until the first activity period was done, moving onto the next.

XOXOX

Ino and Sai sat down to begin their project for the day in Arts and Crafts, Sakura and Hinata sitting across from them.

"So Hinata, how was your school year?" Sakura asked, using this time to catch up with her friend.

"It was ok, how about yours?"  
>"It was fine.." Sakura trailed off, wondering if she should ask the question that's been on her mind.<p>

"Did you stay in contact with Naruto?" She asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down to the wire she was fiddling with.

"Y-yes I did. We wrote letters back and forth." She smiled to herself. "It was r-really nice." She admitted, it was silent for a moment before Sakura squealed.

"Awwwwww! I bet by the end of this summer you two will be a thing!" She squealed, hugging her friend in a tight embrace. The thought of Hinata and Naruto becoming a 'thing' was enough to make her face turn cherry red.

"Aye forehead! Youre suffocating the girl!" Ino reminded the pinkette, who let Hinata go.

"Sorry Hina." She said sheepishly. Hinata nodded an 'it's ok'.

"Naruto would be pretty mad if you suffocated his future girlfriend." Ino teased, making Hinata's face turn a darker shade of red than it was before. The two girls giggled, all while Sai tried to make a necklace. How did you tie a knot again?

Hinata frowned at her friends. "W-We are just friends." She insisted.

"Yea right! Friends my ass, he's starting to look at you the same way he used to look at Sakura." Ino mentioned.

"R-Really?"

"Totally! Didn't you notice by the pool that he was blushing after you too stopped hugging? You're so naïve." Ino said, resting her head in her hand.

Sakura nodded. "He didn't even write me when he liked me, but he stayed in contact with you." Sakura said, wiggling her eyebrows. Hinata's chest felt light.

"I can't wait to see you guys doing cute couple things by the end of the summer." Sakura added.

It was all too much for Hinata, and down she went, fainted.

XOXOX

The cabin activities were a bit boring on the second day, having learned to set up a tent for the 7th summer in a row. Naruto couldn't wait until lunch. As soon as he walked into the dining hall, he began looking around for Hinata. She was his closest friend, he told himself. Of course he would be looking for her. As he scanned the small area, he realized the girl wasn't there.

Walking over to the girls table, he tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura. Where's Hinata?" He asked, holding up his tray of food with one hand, while the other scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"She fainted during arts and crafts, so she's staying in the infirmary until she feels better. In fact, I'm supposed to take lunch to her…" Sakura trailed off, a devilish idea coming to mind.

"Why do you ask, Naruto?" She asked, leaning closer to the boy with a smirk on her face. Ino and Temari caught along, smiling as they quietly ate their food.

Naruto leaned back, his face turning a bit red. She was just his friend, he had a right to ask, not like he thought anything more of her.

"Hina's my friend! Of course I was going to ask about my friend who isn't here. She could've gotten eaten by a bear or something and I wouldn't know unless I asked." He shouted in defense. The girl held back her laugh.

"Right, well since she's your friend, maybe you should take lunch to her." Sakura said, shoving the extra tray she had in her hand to the blond.

"M-Maybe I will!" He said, taking the tray and his own lunch and stalking out of the dining hall.

She sat down and sighed. "He's never going to admit he's into her. He's too stupid!" She shouted.

Ino swallowed the end of her food and chimed in. "He admitted it to you, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah." Sakura started. "But that was a puppy crush. He never tried to say we were just friends, like he's doing with poor Hinata. You can look at the guy and mention her name and he turns red! He's obviously more into her than he ever was with me."

Temari looked back and forth at the girls. She knew what they were thinking, and wanted no part in it.

Ino smirked in synch with Sakura. "I think we have a mission for the last summer of camp." Ino said, and Sakura nodded.

"We have to get Naruto and Hinata together!" Both of them punched the air, then squealed in delight.

"So, do you want to get i-" Ino turned to where Temari was sitting a moment before, only to find her fellow blond gone and sitting next to a certain boy.

Both girls shrugged and continued to chat.

Temari had gotten up and walked over to Shikamaru's table. He just made her so mad. He was lazy and arrogant and just the most frustrating person on earth. None the less, she sat down next to him and took his schedule from his pocket.

He felt the paper being taken from his pocket and looked up at Temari.

"Do you mind?" He asked, annoyed. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She told him, looking back down at the paper. No activities together. Oh well, she would still manage to bug the hell out of him. She threw the paper back down on the table and set her face into her hand.

"Where's my brother?" She asked, noticing he wasn't sitting with his cabin mates.

"He went with Lee to set up fishing for next hour." Kiba butted in, chowing down on his third plate of the lunch hour. Temari looked at the boy disgusted, before the clock on the wall rang, signaling time for the third activity.

XOXOX

Naruto had knocked on the door of the main office, having calmed down from his talk with Sakura. He couldn't help it that he got so defensive, he just… did.

"Come in." A soft voice answered. Naruto walked in and sat down in the chair closest to the cot Hinata was laying on.

"I, uh, brought you your lunch." He said, handing her the tray. Hinata was shocked to see him there. Did he know what happened? Did he know why she fainted? She held her breath, hoping he didn't.

Much to her pleasure, Naruto quietly started eating. That was strange, he was usually one for talking. She started eating herself, not realizing how hungry she was. She glanced up at the clock to see how long she had been unconscious. About 2 hours.

Naruto was uncomfortable with the silence, even though he's the one that usually makes sure it never happens. He cleared his throat.

"So how'd you faint?" He asked, his blue eyes staring into her pearl ones.

Hinata tried to control the blush from appearing on her face, trying to quickly think of a lie.

"I-I think the smell of the paint from the art shed just got to me." She said, not worrying whether he would believe her or not. No one could ever tell when she was lying. It was a gift she had, one that she was very proud of.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Paint? She fainted from the smell of paint? He had to admit, she said it so convincingly that If he hadn't been paying attention, he would have believed it.

The bell for the third activity period rang, and Naruto stood up, taking both of their trays and heading towards the door.

Hinata realized she hadn't thanked him yet, and did so.

Naruto had his back towards her as he stopped. "You're welcome." He said, then added. "You're a really good liar, too bad I didn't believe it." And with that, he walked out the door and back towards the dining hall. It wasn't that he was mad at her, he was mad that she lied. What would be so bad she would faint and then lie to him about it? He thought they were friends.

He dumped the trays in the dining hall and left to go swim in the pool. He wouldn't mind so much if it was someone else, so why did he feel hurt that Hinata lied?

The blond shook off the thoughts and headed to the pool.

Meanwhile, Hinata stayed in the infirmary, eyes wide at the fact Naruto had seen through her lie. Not even Neji, who she was surprisingly closest too in her family, would see through her lies half the time. This had been the first time she had lied to Naruto, and he saw through it right away.

And he seemed angry at her. She frowned, she didn't want him to be angry with her. If she told him the truth, he would probably never talk to her again, and she didn't want that. She loved her friendship with Naruto.

She sighed and got up, carefully walking towards the archery range, where Tenten and Kiba stood arguing. Her spirits lifted a bit, they were like brother and sister, it was funny to watch them duke it out.

As she got closer, she heard what the argument was about.

"Did you seriously have to spoon feed me? You were trying to make him jealous, not make me look like an infant!" Tenten yelled, her arms picking up the nearest thing to her, a rock, and throwing it towards Kiba's head. He dodged it barely. "Woah, calm down Ten! I'm sorry!" He said, knowing it was no use trying to argue with her further.

"Why are you even trying to make him jealous? Making my friend jealous isn't a prank! I want you to stop! Find something else to occupy your time with! Like being a better person!" Tenten shouted, finding a tree branch and throwing that at him. Hinata winced as he barely missed getting hit by that.

"Ok! Ok, fine! I'll stop, I'll find something else!" He said, finishing just as the entire picnic table had been thrown at him, and he jumped out of the way.

Hinata's eyes widened and she ran in to stop Tenten from getting the chance to do any damage.

"Tenten, please calm down." Hinata said carefully, eyeing the girl with concern. Tenten looked over, and lowered the giant rock she had in her hands. Her eyes went from angry bull to a soft angry look. She put down the rock, making Kiba sigh in relief.

"Sorry Hina. You got lucky this time Dog!" She called to Kiba, who stood up and brushed what he could of dirt off of him. Tenten turned her full attention to the archery shed, taking out her favorite green bow and arrows, and beginning to launch them at the targets, Kiba and Hinata following. Hinata was good at archery, but not like Tenten, who managed to get dead center almost every time. Kiba only got to the first two rings, and Hinata almost always outside the middle of the target.

It was quiet before Hinata spoke up. "Why were you so mad at Kiba?" She asked, her eyes glancing to the bun-headed girl.

Tenten sighed and lowed her bow. She could trust Hinata. Kiba was busy in the forest looking for about three of his arrows that misguided themselves.

She bit her lip. "Well. Kiba had this crazy 'prank' idea to make Neji think he was still into me, thinking it was funny how mad Neji got, and today he tried to do that gross couple feeding thing and I kind of snapped. There's no reason to make Neji mad, him and I are just friends, Kiba is just being stupid as usual."

"I heard that!" Tenten ignored the scream from the forest.

Hinata nodded along. Boy, and people called her naïve. "I see." She said, and both of them began shooting again. The raven haired girl wondered if she should try to talk to Tenten more, tell her how friends didn't get mad if the other was getting flirted with. That was called jealously, that was obviously what Neji was. Her cousin would never admit it, and neither would Tenten, unless she had completely lost her mind.

Deciding for her safety it would be better to leave the situation alone for now, she let the topic drop as Kiba returned, the three of them working on their arching skills until it was time for the next activity to take place.

XOXOX

The rest of the activities, rest hour and dinner had gone by quickly. Naruto noticed that Hinata had been able to go to the dining hall to eat, not in the infirmary. This made him feel a bit better about earlier. He hoped she knew he wasn't mad at her. As the campers walked to the fire pit and sat down, Naruto chose to sit next to Hinata. He was back to his usual self.

"Hey Hina, I'm sorry about earlier, I probably came off like I was mad or something, which I wasn't. Are we ok?" He asked, smiling wide at his friend. Hinata nodded, smiling back. "Of course we are, Naruto." She said.

Naruto felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as Tsunade stood in the middle, the sunset making half of her face appear dark.

"Alright! After tonight's camper activity, you will all come back here so we can roast marshmallows. I hope you've all had a great second day so far. Tonight, your activity will be.." She trailed off for suspense. As much as she would hate to admit it, she loved spending her summers being bitten by bugs and controlling- she means instructing the campers.

"Your activity will be Capture the Flag." She finished. Many of the guys grinned in excitement. "This version will be a little different. You will all have two flags on either side of your body. The game will take place at the sport courts. The first team to successfully steal the other teams flag and bring it back to their circle, where their flag is, will win. If your flags from your body are taken, you may try to steal others flags. If you have no flags, you cannot try to steal the other team's flags. If you steal a person's flag, you may be back in. Make sense?" A chorus of 'yes' was heard.

"Great, let's make our way to the sport courts so that I can announce the teams."

One they were there, Tsunade began again.

"The Blue Team! When I call your name stand on the left side of me." She said.

"Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Ino." The blue team took their flags and stood by their huge flag at the end of the court.

"The Red Team is the right side. Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Gaara and Sai." They took their flags and went to guard there's.

"Ready?" Tsunade called, speaking out of the center.

"BEGIN!"

The first to start running was Lee, who was met with Naruto trying to steal his flags.

"C'mon team, let's win!" Naruto cheered, and with that everyone else took action.

It was a big back and forth game. First Lee and Gaara ran together, almost grabbing onto the huge flag before Hinata and Kiba managed to grab their flags. Hinata had to admit this game was fun.

Sai was guarding his flag, until Ino started running towards him and let out a battle scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, jumping over her sort of- boyfriend and grabbing onto the flag, she turned around to run back to her base, only to have Temari steal back the team's flag and take one of her flags. Ino stood there and pouted, running back to the other side to collect flags so she could take the other teams flag again.

Sai stood there with a terrified look on his face. His girl was scary.

Sasuke zig-zagged through the players, not wanting to let Naruto win, for he knew he would never hear the end of it. He saw Sakura running closer, only to run into Naruto, sending both of them crashing down to the grass. Sasuke was so close to being able to steal the flag and end the game, but instead he knew he should probably check on his team mate.

He held out his hand as Sakura took it and stood up. She thanked him, but then looked at him again.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET THE FLAG?" She yelled at him.

He raised his eyes. He would have thought she would have thanked him and blushed, not yell. She had defiantly changed since they were little.

"I just helped you up and you're yelling at me?" He asked calmly, staring at her.

"We could have already won, Sasuke!" Sakura said, then ran away to try and take the flag. Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded. Girls were hard.

Naruto had taken the opportunity to steal both of Sasuke's flags, and ran off laughing like a madman.

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouted, chasing the boy to get his flags back. They went back and forth.

Tenten was close to getting the flag, she could feel it on her fingertips and HAH! She had it, she began running back, only to be tackled to the ground by none other than Kiba. She pushed him off and continued running, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could do it, she could win the game for her team!

Until Kiba tackled her to ground again, making her drop the flag, which Temari picked up and started running with. Shikamaru stood and watched boredly. Temari looked at him and winked. He was too lazy to let her win. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Shikamaru ran and took the flag from her hands, bringing it back to his side, then running back to grab the other teams flag. Temari growled deep in her through at he ran ahead of her.

"Not so lazy now, am I?" He said, smirking. She was gonna kick. His. Ass.

Tenten and Kiba wrestled on the ground. "Why'd you get in my way?" she yelled, now trying to strangle him. He held her off.

"That's the game, stupid!" Tenten's eye twitched. He did not just call her stupid. He flipped them back over, only to have his hand land somewhere it should not have landed.

Tenten froze at the same time he did, and looked down at his hand grasping her chest.

Neji stood a foot away, planning to break up the fight, until he saw where Kiba had grabbed. His whole entire body turned red, and he picked up Kiba and threw him away from Tenten.

"I'm going to kill you." Neji stated, before Tenten got up and pulled him back. Neji was shocked as he was thrown to the ground, Tenten standing infront of him, cracking her knuckles.

"Stay out of this Neji." She said. Neji smirked to himself. Just another reason he love- liked. Just another reason he liked Tenten. She could take care of herself.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Kiba said, his life flashing before his eyes.

All of a sudden, the whistle blew, and Shikamaru stood on his side, waving the flag of the red team around his finger. He yawned.

"That was too easy." He said. That was it. Temari charged the brown haired boy.

"YOU LAZY ASS. YOU NEVER MOVE LIKE THAT. NEVER." She screamed. Shikamaru sighed. Dealing with this loud girl was annoying, she never quit. "You're troublesome." He said, and that's when she jumped him.

He stumbled and was about to crash into Kakashi before Anko jumped in front of him, ready to take the hint. She opened her eyes, expecting to be on the ground with two teen kids on top of her, but instead she was standing behind Kakashi. One of his arms was holding her back so that the kids didn't crash into her, the other holding the kids from crashing into him.

"You asshole. I was trying to make sure no one got hurt!" The purple haired girl called.

Kakashi shrugged. Soon everyone was arguing, making Tsunade blow her whistle until everyone shut up.

"BACK TO THE BONFIRE. IF I HEAR ANYONE ELSE SO MUCH AS TALK ON THE WAY THERE I WILL KICK THEIR ASS. UNDERSTOOD?" The campers nodded in fear, doing as told.

Soon everyone was sitting by the open fire in the dark, roasting the Smores they had been given. Temari and Shikamaru glared at each other, Sakura was ignoring Sasuke because she believed he was the reason they lost, Sai was trying to back away from Ino, The earlier incident not forgotten as she climbed into his lap to roast her Smores, and Kiba was sitting in between Hinata and Naruto, trying to stay as far away from Tenten and Neji that he could.

"Hey Dog Breathe, do you mind?" Naruto asked.

"Why, mad because I'm sitting next to Hina?"

"Yeah, so could you move?"

"Nah. I like it here. Why do you wanna sit next to her anyways, Naruto?" Kiba finished, raising an eyebrow to the boy. Naruto groaned.

"She's my friend! I can sit next to her if I want, and I want too!"

Hinata sighed. "G-Guys. Calm down. Naruto, you can sit next to me tomorrow." She said calmly, even though inside her heart was bounding. Naruto wanted to sit next to her. Her. She could have fainted again, but she didn't.

Lee and Gaara shared a log, each staying in comfortable silence, while Neji and Tenten talked on the log next to them. "I appreciate what you tried to do back there, but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." Tenten said.

Neji stayed quiet for a bit, then spoke up. "Big girl? Yet you needed to be fed your lunch?" He spat, staring at his now burning marshmallow.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Kiba was being stupid as usual. Why do you even care?" She asked back.

"Hn." Tenten rolled her eyes, again. Typical Neji. She took her marshmallow off of her stick and stuffed it in her mouth, ignoring the burning sensation.

"You're close to me, that's why. I know you can take care of yourself, that's why it bugged me."

"If you know that then why did you try to hurt Kiba earlier?"

Neji sighed. "Some things are better left unsaid." He finished.

Both of them stayed quiet until it was time to go back to the cabins for lights out.

Everyone got in their respective cabins, falling asleep at their own will.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Tenten whispered to herself, a bit louder than intended.

"Will you shut up?" Shikamaru growled.

"Why is everyone talking?" Sai asked.

"You guys are supposed to be sleeping!" Yamato said.

"Tenten started it!"

"You want me to finish what Neji started, Kiba?"

"SHUT UP." Gaara yelled, and everyone went quiet.

"Thank you Gaara." Yamato said, then went back to bed.

Meanwhile, Asuma and Kurenai stayed at the campfire, watching it die down.

"The first fire of the season." Kurenai said, looking up at her boyfriend who pulled her close.

"It's going to be a good season." He said, and Kurenai nodded.

"There's something I still need to do.." Asuma whispered, then got down on one knee. Kurenai held her breath. This was it, the end of two years as dating, and the next as being fiancés. She was so excited she couldn't stand it.

Asuma grabbed a stick and moved the fire, as it finally stopped, leaving them in complete dark.

"There we go." Asuma muttered, standing back up. Kurenai sighed a deep sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, we should probably go back to our cabins. Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her cabin, disappointed. Anko was waiting outside for her.

"It was a good day." She said, opening the door with her partner following. "He didn't do it yet?" Anko asked, sitting on the bed and whispering as quietly as possible. Kurenai shook her head.

"Asshole." Anko said, making Kurenai hold back a laugh.

"There's still a whole summer ahead for it to happen." Anko said, and Kurenai nodded. She was right.

Maybe this summer she would end up with a fiancé.


End file.
